The New Girl In Town!
by Sar-T
Summary: I've decided to change it up a bit...Less charchters & name changes. Instead of Luna, I've changed her name to Ali, & I have changed Kero's name to Pip. Hope you like the story & it's new changes. Main summary inside.
1. The Beginning!

**The New Girl In Town.**

* * *

4 some odd reason, in some odd way Tohru has been turned in2 a member of the zodiac. But it's not until a new girl arrives. This new girl is called Ali & she's the princess of the moon. She has stolen Haru's heart, as he hers. Tohru and Ali are the only new members of the zodiac, but they don't know why. It's a mystery, even to Ali & the others. Ali ends up moving in w/ Yuki, Kyo, Shigure & Tohru, in the spare room that was made. Just about everybody in this gets along, everybody that is but Akito & of course the bad people.

* * *

**Characters:**

Ali

(Haru) Hatsuharu

Tohru

Yuki

Kyo

Shigure

Hatori

Kagura

Akito

Momiji

Ayame

Kisa

Hiro

Ritsu

Isuzu (Rin)

Kureno

Akito

Telsa

Saki (Hana)

Arisa (Uo)

* * *

**Couples:**

Hatsuharu (Haru) x Ali

Tohru x Yuki

Kagura x Kyo

Kisa x Hiro

Arisa (Uo) Kureno

* * *

**At Shigure's:**

Tohru was running around the house cleaning & cooking lunch for her, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.

When lunch was served & ready Yuki, Shigure & Kyo heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

When the three didn't hear Tohru they all ran to the kitchen, only to find Tohru passed out.

"What the hell happened?" Kyo exclaimed looking around.

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed bending down next to her.

"Miss. Honda!" Yuki exclaimed looking at her pale face.

"What in the fuck's goin' on here?" Kyo asked pissed as Shigure felt Tohru's forehead.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked worried.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever." Shigure said going to the phone & called Hatori, while Yuki carefully got Tohru to her room.

* * *

**At Hatori's:**

Hatori was doing some very important work when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello? Sohma Residence, Hatori speaking. How may I help you?" Hatori asked politely.

**12 Minutes Later:**

It took Shigure two minutes to explain everything. & after another ten minutes of mindless babbling Hatori finally ceased Shigure's jibber-jabber.

"I'll be over soon." Was all Hatori said before hanging up.

"Grandpa Hatori? Was that Grandpa Shigure?" Kisa asked coming out with Momiji & Ritsu.

"Yes it was. Apparently something happened & Tohru needs-"

"Is Sissy ok? What's wrong with Sissy?" Kisa asked worried.

"I don't know." Hatori said as he got his things.

"Can I go with Grandpa Hatori, please? I wanna see Sissy." Kisa begged.

"Yeah, yeah! Let us go! I haven't seen Tohru in forever! Let us go, please!" Momiji pleaded.

"I wou-would like to-to see Miss. Tohru again." Ritsu said as Hatori stared.

"AAHHH! I'M SORRY! I HAVE DISGRASED YOU WITH MY STUPID COMENT! I'M SORRY HATORI! I'M SORRY KISA, MOMIJI! I APOLIGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR MY STUPID COMENT!" Ritsu yelled until Hatori poked him in his side.

"Fine, you may come." Hatori said as they followed him out.

* * *

**With Rin, Hiro & Kureno:**

Rin, Hiro & Kureno were just sitting around doing nothing in particular when the Hatori, Kisa, Momiji & Ritsu walking out of Hatori's place.

"Hey, what's going on?! Where are you all going?!" The three yelled running over to where Hatori & the other three were.

"We're going to Shigure's. Something's wrong with Tohru & I have to find out what." Hatori said as Rin stared.

"Oh we see. I wonder what's wrong with her." Kureno said.

"My word. The poor thing." Rin said softly.

"May we go with you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Rin asked sweetly.

"It can't hurt anything; can it, just to visit? What do you say?" Kureno asked.

"Sure why not, come on." Hatori said as they once again headed to his car.

* * *

**With Haru, Kagura & Ayami:**

Ayami was busy talking away, telling both Haru & Kagura about when he was in high school & how he got his way again. This time it was to wear what he wanted.

"God, this is boring." Haru said lying looking at the sky trying to figure out what his dreams were telling him.

You see Haru had been having these strange drams about a young girl, about a year younger than him. She was always crying or laughing & he was always there for her; that was when he went asleep as "White" Haru though. However, when he went asleep as "Black" Haru, his dreams were very erotic with the young girl; he'd have his way with her, while she let him.

He wanted to know who this girl was & what she looked like.

Kagura on the other hand was thinking of Kyo. (of course)

She'd been having dreams about him lately & every time when she got to a good part (as she put it) she'd wake up & then would curse.

In her dreams Kyo was always touching her & stuff & just about as he was about to enter her, Kagura would wake up.

As Ayami was finishing his story, both Haru & Kagura gave a sigh.

"Hmmn? What is wrong with you two?" Ayami & that's when they saw & heard Hatori.

"Hey you three! We're all going to Shigure's! Something happened to Tohru & I'm going to check it out! Do you guys want to come along?!" Hatori called as Haru, Kagura & Ayami got up to go with them

* * *

**On The Moon: With Ali:**

"Ali, what are you doing in there?" Telsa, one of the maids asked.

"Nothing Telsa. I'm fine! I'll be out in a few minutes." Ali called.

Ali did not like Telsa; she liked the other maids, but not Telsa. Telsa was always mean to Ali & always told her what to do & how to do it. Ali felt like a prisoner when Telsa was around.

"You need to come out, now! You are the princess of the moon, & the princess of the moon mustn't take so long in one place." Telsa replied bitterly.

To be truthful, Tesla didn't like Ali either. Telsa is very greedy; she wanted all of Ali's things. She wanted to be next in line to the throne, but alas she was nothing but a maid.

"Let her be! She can do what she pleases. This is the one time a day she can do what she pleases." A voice said from behind Telsa.

"Pip! What are you doing here?!" Telsa asked with a tint of anger in her voice.

"I'm here on duty. It is my turn to keep track of Luna. So go, now." Pip said dangerously.

"Fine, but I'll be back." Telsa said leaving.

"Sigh. It's ok now Ali, you can come out, Telsa's gone." Pip said as a door opened & out popped Ali who went to her bed & plopped down on it.

"Pip, why must Telsa be here? Why must she tend to me in the afternoon? Why can't you just tend to me all day?" Ali asked as Pip floated over to her.

"It's not really my decision. I wish it were though. If I got to choose I would stay with you, but as the queen your mother has first pick." Pip said as he sat next to the distraught girl.

"Fine." Ali said going under her covers & fell asleep, she was completely worn out. She also wanted to go to sleep; she wanted to know more about this mysterious boy.

Lately she'd been dreaming about a boy, who was always there laughing with her when she was happy or trying to comfort her when she was sad. Then sometimes she'd have erotic dreams & wondered why, 'cause she'd never had those kinds of dreams before, she sort of liked them.

"Ok. Night my princess." Pip said watching over her, making sure nothing happened.

Ali was a girl, at but the age of sixteen, but soon would be seventeen & take her place at the throne of the moon. She had long fiery orange hair that reached just above her hips. She had bright aqua-marine blue eyes, & was incredibly thin.

Tesla was about twenty-seven, but acted like she was eighteen (when around Pip or Ali.) She had black hair & red eyes, making her look like what she really is, EVIL! She was a bit heavy set, but she keeps saying that it's just a little baby fat.

Pip is a little orange plush toy with green eyes. He can turn into a giant thing meant to protect the princess at any price. When he transformed he looked like a giant golden teddy bear.

* * *

so there you go.

what'ch think?

tell me.

review.

next chapter will b better, i promise. this was just the beginning.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	2. Meet Ali Pt 1!

**Meet Ali Pt. 1!**

* * *

**With Ali:**

Ali was trying to get away from Telsa when she bumped into Pip.

"Pip! Make her leave me alone!" Ali cried as she hid behind Pip.

"Ali, I know you don't like Telsa, but you have to deal with her until later tonight." Pip said softly.

"I know that, but she wants me to cut my hair, but I really don't want to. It took me forever to grow my hair this long!" Ali cried.

"You don't have to cut your hair. Tell your mother what going on; she'll do something about it. I'll deal with Telsa." Pip said reassuringly.

"Ok. Thanks Pip." Ali said going to talk to her mother.

"Telsa what do you think you're doing? You can't tell Ali to cut her hair if she doesn't want to." Pip said.

"Of course I can. I mean look at her hair, it's too long!" Telsa complain.

"It's only reaches to her lower back." Pip argued back.

"It's too long!" Telsa exclaimed.

"It's fine the way it is Telsa. My hair is longer than hers so I don't see the problem. I think she should have her hair the way she wants it, don't you agree?" A lady spoke softly.

"No I do not! Who the hell do you think you are lady?! Oh! Your highness, I'm sooo sorry; I thought you were someone else! I was just telling Pip that Ali should have her hair the way she wants it…" Tesla started.

"Save it Telsa. Ali already told me what was going on, and I believe Pip more. I trust him more as well considering I've known him longer. Speaking of which, Pip, I want you to take over Telsa's job. You're going to be Ali's permanent body guard. As for you Telsa, your new job will to be to clean the palace's floors, windows and bathrooms." Ali's mother, Jasmine said softly.

"WHAT?! WHY ME?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR DAUGHTER IS A PROBLEM CHILD and DOENST LISTEN TO ANYBODY!" Telsa exclaimed angrily.

"Telsa, that's enough. You're fired. You can pack your things and then you may leave." Jasmine said calmly as Pip bowed and Ali hid behind her mother.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT ALI! I'LL BE BACK! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Telsa yelled running towards the queen and her daughter.

Soon Pip transformed into his fighting form and stood in Telsa's way.

"Stay away from them!" Pip exclaimed growling.

"NO!" Telsa yelled.

"Telsa…" Pip started.

"Pip, no. I'll take care of her." Jasmine said as she pulled out her pendant and used it to blow Telsa back.

"Guards, take her away." Jasmine said calmly as the guards took Telsa away.

"Mom, are you ok?" Ali asked worriedly as Pip de-transformed.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Everything's gonna be ok. Why don't you take Pip and have some fun. Pip, can you explain to Ali what's going on? I think she's old enough to know what's going on. I'm gonna go take a nap." Jasmine said putting her hand on Ali's head.

"Yes, of course your highness. Come on Ali." Pip said as Ali got up.

"I hope you feel better." Ali said as she hugged her mother.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jasmine said as she watched Pip and Ali go off in the distant.

...

**With Ali and Pip:**

"So the pendant makes her weaker when she uses it?" Ali asked Pip.

"Yeah, sadly. Well now you know. So is there anything else you wanna know?" Pip asked.

"Did you know my father?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, he was great." Pip said distantly.

"What was he like?" Ali asked softly.

"Oh, he was a great man Ali. He would stop at nothing to keep you and your mother safe. After he died, well he entrusted me to keep you safe and entrusted your mother to protect you and herself by using the crystal pendant to keep her, you and everybody safe from any evil." Pip said as he watched Ali.

"Oh I see. So he was a brave man?" Ali asked softly.

"The bravest." Pip said posing, trying to get Ali to smile.

"How-how'd he die?" Ali asked making Pip freeze.

"He died protecting you from some evil force that was trying to kill you." Pip said, but stopped when Ali stopped and fell to her knees crying.

"Ali what's wrong?" Pip asked worriedly.

"So it's my fault that he's gone. Because of me he's gone. If I had just stayed inside like I was supposed to he'd still be here. IT'S MY FAULT!" Ali cried.

"No it's not. Your dad did everything he could do to protect you. When he got back he was too weak to move so your mother and I got him into their bed and let him rest. Believe me when I say that it not your fault, 'cause it's not." Pip said getting a small smile out of her.

"Ok. I'm gonna go take a nap. Okay?" Ali asked softly.

"Yeah, ok." Pip said as they headed to her room, where she got in her bed and fell asleep and Pip got her covered. ...

**Later That Night:**

Ali woke up with a startle after feeling the whole place shake.

"What's going on?" Ali asked Pip as he flew in, in his true form.

"You have to go! The moons under attack! We have to get you on earth and fast! Get on now!" Pip said as he bent down and Ali got on.

"What about mother?" Ali asked.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine as long as she has the crystal." Pip said as he flew Ali to earth.

On the way to earth Ali fell asleep.

* * *

**On Earth: At Shigure's:**

"So what are we gonna do about Tohru?" Kagura asked softly.

"I don't know. I suppose Akito will have to know about this, but we could I guess try to keep it a secret, but I don't think that will work. Akito knows just about everything. We'll talk to him soon about it. We can't keep it from him; he's bound to find out sooner or later." Hatori pointed out.

"Yeah." Was all that everybody said.

"If I have to, I'll talk to him." Tohru said speaking out.

"Tohru? What do you think you can do? How can you get through to him? We know you're not afraid of him and all, but it's not good to just go up to him and just talk to him like that." Yuki said softly.

"I know, but I have to do this." Tohru said softly.

"Only if you say so." Shigure said politely.

"Thank You." Tohru said as they went outside

**Outside:**

Once outside they saw a giant animal-type thing (Pip) land with a girl on his back.

When they saw Pip they thought he was there to attack them, but when they saw the girl they realized that maybe he was good not evil.

"What is that?" the guys asked looking at it.

"I don't know." The girls said looking at the guys.

After that was said they heard Pip make a painful noise and then saw the girl on him fall off.

When Haru saw the girl, he stared in shock, 'cause he knew that girl. He had seen her in his dreams…

* * *

Whatcha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. Meet Ali Pt 2!

**Meet Ali Pt. 2**

* * *

"What's going on here? What is that and who is that girl?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know her from somewhere. It's like I've seen her before." Haru said walking towards Ali and Pip.

"Haru what are you doing? What if they're dangerous?" Rin asked trying to get him to stop.

"I hardly doubt she's dangerous Rin." Haru said kneeling down next to Ali.

"I have to agree with Rin, Haru. We don't know who they are or what they're capable of." Shigure said simply.

"Well I don't believe that! I think they're good!" Black Haru said popping out causing everybody to back away.

"Mmmm." Ali moaned starting to wake up.

"Ali, are you ok?" Pip asked immediately waking up.

"Pip?...Oh my god! What's going on? What happened? Where are we? PIP!" Ali cried forgetting what had previously happened.

"Ali, Ali. Calm down. Try to remember." Pip said calmly.

It took Ali a few minutes, but she eventually remember what happened just a few short hours ago.

"WHAAA! Oh no! That really happened?" Ali asked looking at Pip just hoping it was all a bad dream.

"I'm afraid so. Telsa came back and she brought and army with her." Pip said sadly watching Ali.

"Why? Why would she do that? Does she really hate me that much?" Ali asked breaking down crying.

"Oh Ali, everything's going to be ok." Pip said but was interrupted by her screaming and crying.

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M HOMELESS NOW! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" Ali cried.

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll figure something out." Pip said simply.

"Stop saying that! You don't know if we'll be fine!" Ali screamed running away.

"Ali! Come back!" Pip yelled trying to chase after her, but winced in pain.

During the escape Pip had gotten severely hurt.

"Umm…" Was all that everybody said which made Pip turn and look.

"What are you?" Kyo was the first to ask.

"Well that depends..." Pip said simply.

"On what?" Kyo asked cockily.

"On whom you are." Pip said.

"I asked first!" Kyo yelled getting annoyed.

"Well maybe I'll fill you in later. However, I need to get her first." Pip said simply limping off.

"Fine." Kyo said.

"We'll help. We'll do whatever it takes to help." Haru said right away.

"What the? What do you mean we'll help? We don't even know them!" Kyo exclaimed annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. He can't go off and find her alone." Haru said simply.

"And why not?" Kyo asked.

"Look at him; he's injured and what would people do if they say if they saw him? He's a giant…umm…what are you anyways?" Haru asked.

"I'm a moon guardian." Pip said simply.

"A what?" Everybody else just asked goggling.

"A moon guardian; a guardian of the moon." Pip said simply.

"What is that?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I'll explain it later. I have to go get her, or who knows what will happen to her." Pip said as he started to limp off again.

"Well let's get going." Haru said as everybody else shrugged and started to look around.

It took about an hour and a half, but they eventually caught up with her.

"Ali!" Pip called.

"Leave me alone." Ali said annoyed.

"I can't and you know that." Pip said making her stop then added, "It's me or Telsa. She's on earth somewhere too you know."

"But, I thought she was gone." Ali said turning around.

"I thought so too, but I've been sensing her energy." Pip said simply.

"Why? Why can't she just leave me alone?" Ali asked breaking down.

"I don't know. I promise that if I did I'd deal with it. Either way she won't get to or hurt you in any way anymore ok? I promise." Pip said simply.

"Ok…Umm Pip?" Ali started to ask.

"Yes? What is it Ali?" Pip asked.

"Who are they?" Ali asked as she stared at Haru.

"Oh them. I don't know. I never got their names." Pip said turning to look at them.

"Well you never told us who you were either." Kyo said looking away.

"Don't be rude." Haru said looking at Ali.

"Just who are you guys anyways?" Pip asked snidely.

"Pip." Ali said sharply looking at Haru.

"Wow…I've never seen this side of Haru before." Momiji whispered to Shigure.

"Yeah, I know. I think he's in love or something." Shigure whispered back to Momiji.

"I'm Ali. And this is my friend Pip." Ali said right away pushing in front of Pip.

"I'm Haru and these are my friends…Eh, they can introduce themselves." Haru said as he and Ali looked at each other.

"I'm Yuki and this is Tohru." Yuki said pointing to Tohru as well.

"I'm Shigure, Yuki's cousin. And these fellow chums over here are Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Rin and Kureno." Shigure said pointing to everybody as he introduced everybody.

"Hi." Ali said waving shyly.

"Mmm." Pip moaned as he collapsed and turned back into the little plushy that he's normally in when he's not battling.

"Pip!" Ali cried picking him up trying to wake him.

"Hey, it's ok. Look, he's still breathing." Haru said as he noticed Pip lightly breathing.

"You said you needed somewhere to stay, yes?" Yuki asked.

"…Yes…" Ali said slowly.

"Well you can stay with us. We have one spare room left. You could, if Tohru didn't mind sharing her room, stay with her until we can get the spare room cleaned out." Shigure said simply.

"That's no problem." Tohru said smiling politely.

"Ok…" Was all Ali said simply not knowing what she was getting herself into…

* * *

Whatcha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
